


Fourth Of July Sparks

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: Enjoying the Fourth of July with your family and Dean realizing he wants more with you.





	Fourth Of July Sparks

~~~~ You and Dean were driving back from a long hunt in early July. It was a salt and burn, but it involved multiple ghosts. You were tired, hot, and anxious to get back to the bunker, but Dean wasn’t as stoked to get back so quickly. 

He was driving on back country roads in the early morning hours, and a familiar smell seemed to enter the air. You were nearing your hometown you left a few years ago to be with Dean. You saw the sign as you entered the small village you grew up in. “What are we doing here Dean?”

“I thought you might want to go to your town’s Fourth of July parade and see the fireworks tonight?” He looked over at you and smiled.

While you loved your new life with Dean, you did miss your family. 

You arrived at the local diner where you ate breakfast, then drove by your old house and the cemetery where your mother was buried. After a long cry into Dean’s chest at the cemetery, he parked near the parade route and got out a blanket for you two to sit on. 

You staked your spot in front of the local gas station. When you saw your sister, husband and the toddler twins arrived to meet up, you looked over at Dean in shock. He laughed. “I stole your phone and called them a few days ago. Told them we were coming through and thought you’d want to see them.” You hugged your sister, brother-in-law, your nephew and then took your niece, who had her hands out for you, and held her.

Dean smiled as he watched you sitting on the blanket holding your niece and played with her. He never knew if you really wanted kids, but lately he had been thinking more about them himself wondering how to approach the subject with you. 

The parade began and Dean couldn’t stop looking at you with the kids. You enjoyed playing with her, letting her play with your phone and giving her raspberries. By the time the parade was over, you were holding both your niece and nephew and were surrounded by candy. 

Handing the kids back to your sister, Dean grabbed the blanket. You unwrapped a Toostie Roll pop and put it in your mouth. Dean’s mouth gaped open watching you suck on the pop knowing what your mouth could do with the right object. He smirked. 

You could see what he was thinking. “You can think about this all you want right now, but it ain’t gonna happen.” 

Dean mocked shock. “I’m not thinking anything right now, Sweetheart.”

“Sure Dean.” You teased the tip of the pop with your tongue and then smirked at Dean and released the sucker with a pop. 

Dean’s mouth remained open as he considered taking you somewhere alone and seeing what your mouth would do. Noticing the opportunity, you quickly shoved the pop in his mouth. “Enjoy.” He smiled and you smiled back thinking you wanted to be alone with him too. 

You got into the car and Dean drove to the park where the fireworks would be. Joining your sister’s family, you and Dean laid on a blanket while your niece laid between you two. Before long, she was fast asleep against Dean. The fireworks started and Dean smiled over at you as you watched him cradle your niece close to him and she held his jacket in her hand and her head was against his chest over his heart. Your heart swelled at the sight of him with kids, so you took a picture. 

After the fireworks, Dean and you packed up the car, and you said your goodbyes to your sister and family. “You will come and visit us more often, won’t you Y/N.” Your sister looked at you hoping for a response.

“Sure Sis. I will try.”

She looks over at Dean who is playing with your toddler nephew, swinging him around in his arms. “Bring him. He seems to be really good around kids. Are you two ever going to have any? You’ve been together for years.”

You never thought much about kids much. When you thought about having kids, it was only with Dean. You knew with your life, raising a baby would be dangerous. He looked over your way and smiled and you smiled back. Turning back to your sister you smiled. “Probably not, but I guess you never really know until it happens.” 

“You and him would make great parents.”

“I don’t think our lives are conducive to children.” 

“Ok Sis. It was great to see you. The kids miss you.”

“I miss them too.”

You get into the Impala and scoot close to Dean. “Thanks for the wonderful time today.”

“I’m glad you had fun.” He wrapped an arm around you as he continued to drive. 

You had fallen asleep before you made it into Missouri and you slept all the way to the bunker.

You awoke to Dean laying you gently in your shared bed. “Dean. You could have woke me up?”

“You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Thank you.” 

You watched as he undressed down to his boxer briefs, throwing you his plaid shirt, and you undressed down to your panties, putting on his shirt and buttoning it to sleep in. 

He climbed into bed and you scooted over, placing your head on bare chest and looking at him. 

“Thank you again for today.” You smile.

“I’m glad you could spend some time with your family.”

“You know my sister said you were really good with the kids and she hopes I’ll bring you the next time I visit.”

Dean smiles. “I’m glad.”

“She also asked when were we going to have some kids of our own. I said we didn’t think much about that.”

“You did?” He questioned.

“Yeah. With the hunting and things after us, I think it would be irresponsible for us to have kids. Why? Do you think different?” You looked at Dean concerned.

He looked at you lovingly. “Actually, been thinking about it for a little while now. I’ve been waiting for the right time to talk to you about it.”

You raised your head from Dean’s chest and stared into his eyes. “You want to have a baby with me?”

“Well! Yeah! I’ve been kinda thinking about it a lot lately. Having a legacy… with you. You’d be an awesome mother.”

“And you would be an amazing father Dean, but what about keeping them safe.”

“You could stay with the babies here at the bunker. It’s the safest place.”

“Why do I have to?” You we’re getting mad for Dean making you be the stay-at-home mom. “Maybe you can stay home with them.”

“Be kinda hard to breastfeed the babies Babe.”

Your heart began to swell at the thought he wanted kids with you, wanted you to breastfeed, but you also just wanted to be able to go on hunts with Dean and be with him. You thought for a moment and responded. “Maybe I can stay at the hotel and be there when you get back at the end of the day.”

Dean smiled and laughed. “I guess we could figure out something.”

You smile. “So, you want to have a baby?”

“With you… absolutely.”

He raised his head to yours to kiss you passionately, then rolled you to your back as your bodies came together. He helped you remove your clothing quickly, then pushed his boxers down his legs. He looked at you one more time. “I want to give you a baby, Y/N.”

You looked up at him and smiled; your eyes were filled with tears. “OK.” 

He hovered over you and kissed you passionately. You reached up as your hands wrapped around him and then began to run up and down the peaks and valleys of his muscles. His lips moved from your lips to your earlobes where he nipped moving down your pulse point to the crease of your neck. You kissed and nipped his earlobe and neck too.

He moved down to your breasts were he puckered his lips over your nipples and sucked them in, making them hard. You moaned, the pleasure he was giving you going straight to your core. Down your torso his lips continued, reaching your inner thigh and your folds. 

You reached down carding your fingers through his hair as his tongue lapped at your entrance and his thumb circled the bundle of nerves until you came, crying out in ecstasy. He peeked up from between your legs and kissed up your body to reach your mouth. 

Slotting between your legs, you wrapped your legs around his waist and moved your hands around his neck. 

He looked down at you; you can feel his tip at your entrance. “Promise me, this… we won’t change if we have a baby.”

You looked into his eyes. “I promise Dean.”

He smiled and you smiled back. Getting up and grabbing you, he carried you to the wall and thrusted into you. 

“Oh God Dean.”

“You are amazing Baby.”

He continued as you both cried out expletives.

“You feel fucking amazing Babe.”

“You too Dean. I’m getting so close.”

He moved his hand down between your legs and applied the right amount of pressure to your bundle of nerves to cause you to cinch around him as he faltered and released his seed inside you. He kissed you and leaned into your neck as you breathed and waited for him to let you down. 

He carried you back to bed, falling in on top of you, staying in you, and you waited for him to get hard again. 

Once he had regained his erection, he began thrusting in you slowly and deliberately.

“I want a boy.” Dean continued as if he was willing all his male sperm to do their job. 

You laugh a little and smile. “I don’t care what we have as long as he or she is healthy.”

He stared at you as he began hitting your g-spot, his movements become more erratic like he was going to burst. 

“I love you Y/N.” He grunted. 

“I love you too.” You moaned. 

“Come on guys. Do your job.” At the moment, he came in a grunt as you viced around him, feeling him fill you and you cried out as you came. Panting hard, you moaned as he grunted. You raised your head to reach his lips. 

As you lay in his arms in the afterglow, you think about carrying his baby and how life will change. 

Dean smiled. “I can’t wait to teach him to shoot and to fight.”

“Just don’t forget the good things like respecting all people, but especially women, how to cook and clean, and to just be a good man, like his dad.”

“You think I’m good?” Dean looked concerned. 

You look at him as you rest your chin on his cheek and look towards his face. “Of course I think you’re good Dean. I think you are an amazing man, lover, brother, friend, hunter and soon-to-be Dad.”

Dean smiled. He needed that recognition every so often. “Well, you are an amazing woman, lover, sister, friend, hunter and soon-to-be mom, and I think since we are trying to have a baby, you need to add wife to this list.”

“Wife?”

Dean looked back at you. “Yes. Wife! Marry me Y/N.”

Your breath hitches and you swallowed. Tears began running down your face as a smile crept across. “Of course Dean. I will marry you.”

He didn’t have a ring, so he took his ring off his finger and put it on your middle finger. “Until I can get you a proper engagement ring, we can use this.”

“OK,” you smiled as you kissed him, trying for a third time that night.

You went ring shopping the next day and he got you something small without a diamond, but you didn’t need anything else; he was committing all of himself to you and that was all you wanted. 

It took you two long months of having sex multiple times a day to get pregnant with Dean’s twins, but neither of you minded all the practice. 

~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated.
> 
> Please do not repost of disseminate this work in any other forum without express written consent of the author.


End file.
